Her name is COCO
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Coco Adel is well known in Beacon, but what only her team and girlfriend knows is that she's taken... and that she was adopted as a little girl after running from abusive relatives after being abandoned by her parents for her brother... what no one but her girlfriend knows is that Coco is magical and came from another dimension... a dimension that wants her back but she hates it
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was two FemHarry was left with the Dursley's by her parents in favor of her wrongly chosen BWL brother. When she turns seven her uncle decides to get rid of the 'freak' and leaves her to die… but her magic took her away. Took her somewhere safer. Now she's grown up and since time moves differently on Remnant… Coco is not happy to be called back for the tri-wizard Tournament. AU OOC. AlivePotters Twin Potter kids WCWL bashing and femslash.)**

"Velvet!" A cheerful and happy girls voice called in the cafeteria at Beacon one day about a week into the first semester.

"Hey it's little red." Velvet said smiling at the sight of the girl who had gotten detention with Goodwitch for kicking team CRDL's collective asses because they were harassing Velvet in the halls yesterday. She didn't even use her semblance or weapon, just kicked all their asses with a few harsh punches and kicks. Velvet hadn't gotten her saviors name before the girl was dragged off by Goodwitch so she simply called her 'little red' due to her short stature and apparent love of the color red.

"The first year girl who kicked the collective asses of a whole team of first year boys on her own without using a semblance or weapon?" Coco asked for confirmation and causing the rabbit girl to nod at her team leaders question.

"Interesting. What is her weapon anyways?" Fox asked when Coco hummed slightly impressed.

"W-Well I didn't see it for myself but I heard one of the boys mutter about a scythe before she knocked them out." Velvet said smiling towards the red clad girl.

"Oh look the freak has friends. What did you three get stuck with her or something? Doubt anyone wants to partner with her anyways." Cardin said back to his bigoted and arrogant self as he sneered at Velvet who felt her ears droop while her teammates were ready to kick his ass as his friends laughed with him. Coco in particular was ready to snarl, she hated it when someone used the word freak to describe someone else, especially when it was used to describe one of her friends!

"Leave her alone Cardin before I have to kick your ass, again mind you." The red clad girl hissed as she was suddenly standing in front of Velvet protectively and glaring at Cardin, who tensed at the sight of her. The others blinked as small Rose petals fell around where the girl was, giving her an impressive appearance…and a slightly intimidating one.

"You got lucky last time Rose. Why are you even helping this freak anyway-" Cardin was cut off by the girl slamming her fist into his jaw, back flipping out of the way of a sword swing from the blue haired boy and slamming the green haired boys head into her knee as she did so. A spinning roundhouse kick knocked the blue haired boys sword away before her other foot sent him flying into a wall on the other side of the room. The girl whirled around to face the last boy and just glared at him for a full minute.

"Boo." She said giving a dangerous smirk, causing the boy to give a high-pitched scream and run away while the girl relaxed and turned to look up at Velvet who was smiling and snickering a little at the last boys fleeing form.

"Are you okay Velvet? They didn't hurt you this time did they?" The girl asked her eyes worried and soft as she looked up at the older girl who blushed but smiled.

"I'm okay thank you, and no they didn't hurt me physically. I never got your name by the way." Velvet said softly as she smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Oh yeah. I was kind of cut off last time. Well my name is-"

"RUBY ROSE!" A loud shout from Glynda Goodwitch cut the girl off causing her to flinch and jump almost as high as Velvet did much to the others amusement and slight disbelief. They'd never seen anyone jump as high as the rabbit Faunus did before.

"Um… hi?" Was all the newly dubbed Ruby could say as Glynda stormed over to her, riding crop in hand. Coco just snickered slightly at the girl's response.

"That is the second time in as many days you have been involved in an unsupervised fight amongst your friends a-"

"Not a single member of team CRDL is one of my friends. If they were then I wouldn't need enemies." Ruby said with a snort and causing Coco to snicker as she looked at the small girl fondly. Fox smirked, Velvet giggled and Yatsuhashi gave a low rumbling chuckle at the slightly taken aback look on the stern teachers face, and they all could hear several laughs from the other students watching the confrontation vividly.

"Be that as it may this is the-"

"Second time I've kicked their asses in an unsupervised fight without using my semblance, Crescent Rose or Aura on them, in a two day period I know. Just tell me how long I'm going to be in detention for this time. I still have to finish eating lunch since I have your class next." Ruby said sighing and accepting her fate while Glynda was taken aback and put out at how this girl was talking so casually about being punished. Almost immediately an outrage of shouts and protests met her words about detention.

"Please Professor. Don't punish her again." Velvet said softly as she stood in front of Ruby boldly, causing everyone to stop and stare at her surprised. The normally timid rabbit girl never stood up to or for anyone before. She didn't even stand up for herself most of the time!

"Miss Scar-"

"She was just sticking up for me like she did when she got into that fight yesterday. Team CRDL were being bigoted and bullying brats to me, and likely several other Faunus students, and when Ruby saw them hurting me yesterday and heard them calling me a freak today she only stood up for me. She did give them a warning both times too." Velvet cut the teacher off as she smiled slightly over her shoulder back at Ruby who was staring up at her surprised.

"And you didn't bother telling me this yesterday why?" Glynda demanded tapping her foot angrily and impatiently, causing Velvet to shrink back in fear of the older woman whose face softened slightly when she saw that.

"To be fair teach you didn't really give either me or her a chance to say anything yesterday before you dragged me off. Now will you stop looking pissed off with the world for two minutes? You're terrifying her and I don't like it when someone scares my friends." Ruby spoke up as she stepped forward while cracking her knuckles and causing several to gape as she glared at Glynda… the blond girl who had been sitting beside Ruby earlier spoke up a bit nervously.

"Um Miss Goodwitch I suggest you back away from my little sister and her friend very slowly and carefully right now. Sis gets really motherly and overprotective of those she sees as friends or those under her protection. Her new friend there seems to be both… and you're scaring her… sis will not hesitate to rip you a new one both figuratively and literally if you don't stop, teacher or not." The blond teenager advised the older blond who looked surprised at this but eyed Ruby warily as she backed up a few steps, causing Ruby's glare to vanish and be replaced with a beaming smile. Glynda wasn't fooled for one second that the girl couldn't go through with what her sister said she could. She had seen the girl in action…and unless the girl fell for one of her glyph traps which was unlikely with her pure speed, the girl would literally and figuratively run circles around her.

"You haven't changed at all, Ruby-hime." Coco said chuckling as she removed her glasses and smiled at the younger girl who turned and looked up at her wide eyed. The girl opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a breathless 'urk' sound and a trickle of blood. Looking down she saw the tips of two daggers sticking out of her chest. Everyone jumped startled, a few people screamed, and the blond girl from Ruby's table roared in anger.

"Animal loving whore!" The green haired boy from earlier had woken up and shouted at Ruby as he twisted and pulled his blades free of her chest and moved to slash her with the blades. In an instant though, Coco was beside Ruby and holding her in one arm protectively as she sent the boy flying with a swing of her handbag which was in her other hand.

"Ruby!" Velvet said helping her leader gently lay the girl on the floor as the girl's team and several others ran over to check on her. The fastest ones were Glynda and Ruby's sister though.

"Quick! Call a hospital and someone go get the nurse! She doesn't have enough Aura or control over her Aura to heal up wounds like that! It looks like he pierced each of her lungs. Someone restrain him immediately!" Glynda barked out orders as she knelt down to check on Ruby. In an instant the white haired girl from Ruby's team had her scroll out and was calling for a hospital while Velvet took off as fast as she could go to get the nurse. Three second year boys ran over to the green haired first year and proceeded to tie him up tightly and keep an eye on him even though Coco had knocked him out cold with her pocket book and probably gave him a mild to severe concussion.

"Let me go! I'll murder him! How dare he?!" Yang roared as she was being held back by five fourth years, the enraged blond brawler trying to get at the green haired boy with her eyes a blood red and her hair on fire.

"Ruby-hime, hun, can you hear me?" Coco asked gently as she cradled Ruby close, nuzzling her hair before she yanked back when the girl began coughing. Coco wasn't the only one startled and horrified when she saw that Ruby coughed up blood.

"C-Coco?" Ruby asked weakly causing Coco to smile and nod, not even flinching at the blood the smaller girl coughed up onto her.

"Yeah babe it's me. Your sister's here too but she's being held back by some older years. She's trying to murder the bastard that stabbed you. Professor Goodwitch is right here and the nurse and an ambulance are on their way." Coco said softly as she cradled the small girl protectively.

"I…I'll be fine. I promise. I just need to…to borrow some Aura to use my semblance to heal myself." Ruby said smiling slightly at the older girl who gave her a soft look unhidden by her glasses and sent the smaller girl some of her aura.

"Here. We can try to get you stable until professional help arrives at the least." Glynda said softly as she put a hand on Ruby's chest and sent some of her Aura to the girl as well.

"Th-That's enough Aura." Ruby said coughing up some more blood, only for it to be wiped off of her chin by Coco who had stopped sending her aura immediately.

"Miss Ros-Ruby…We need to try and keep you stable until the nurse arrives." Glynda said sternly but softly, almost motherly.

"It's okay teach. Ruby-hime has a trick up her sleeve. Trust me and stop sending her so much Aura before her body overloads." Coco said grabbing the teachers arm and giving her a dead serious look. Glynda was startled slightly by the tight threatening grip on her arm. She had the innate feeling that if she didn't comply…Coco would have no problems breaking her arm.

"I-It's okay Miss Goodwitch. Just…Just give me a second to focus." Ruby reassured the older woman who frowned but stopped giving the girl some aura. She could see the girls' body starting to overload by the glow in her silver eyes and she didn't want to make the girl implode from too much Aura. Ruby closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she focused for a minute before the wounds closed up, sealed themselves up and left only scars where the daggers went in and out of her body. Scars that were clearly seen through the rips in her outfit that the daggers had made when the green haired boy pulled them out.

"How?" Glynda asked just as wide eyed and surprised as the others were as they all stared at Ruby who panted slightly but smiled.

"My semblance." Ruby said breathing slightly heavier than normal as she leant her head against Coco's chest. For her part Coco didn't look bothered in the slightest about this, despite the blood on the girl was getting on her outfit. Coco's team was staring shocked, their leader would break anyone who damaged or messed up her cloths and yet she didn't seem to care that this small girl who she looked so fondly at had spit up _blood_ on her outfit. And blood was a bitch and a half to get out of clothes!

"You're semblance is speed though." The white haired girl that Coco vaguely recalled as a Schnee said surprised and curious.

"Exactly." Ruby said smiling slightly while Coco held her closer ever so slightly and kissed her forehead.

"They don't quite understand babe. You get some rest and recharge while I explain it to them." Coco said smiling softly at the younger girl who yawned and nodded. In an instant she had dozed off with her head resting against Coco's chest and shoulder and she seemed completely and utterly at ease in the older girls arms.

"Speed isn't a semblance that can be turned on and off at will but it can be focused to a degree. What Ruby-hime did was focus her semblance on a specific part of her body to make the time around it speed up so that her wounds closed and healed correctly. Doing this requires a lot of Aura though, using it on her own would completely deplete her of her aura and then some, which is why she said she needed to borrow some Aura." Coco explained to the others as she slipped her glasses back on over her eyes and changed her grip so that Ruby was more comfortable in her arms. The small girl gave a rather cute mewl sound and snuggled closer to Coco, who just smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"But wouldn't that mean that her body ages faster too?" A blond first year boy, one of Ruby's friends by the looks of it, asked confused as he looked at the girl in Coco's arms worriedly.

"Not at all. The closer one gets to the speed of light the more time dilates. When at the speed of light time virtually stops and since Ruby-hime can move _faster_ than the speed of light when at full force..." Coco trailed off as everyone's eyes widened in understanding.

"So how old is she really…and why are you calling her 'hime'?" Glynda wondered aloud as she looked at the innocent looking youthful face. Everyone except Yang gaped at what Coco said. Even her teammates were surprised at this turn of events!

"I'm calling her 'hime' cause I've been dating her ever since she was fifteen…she's actually turning eighteen this year so that makes nearly three years of dating."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Damnitt Coco stop moving! I'm comfortable." Ruby growled twenty minutes later, half asleep in her girlfriends arms and causing said girlfriend to chuckle deep in her throat at that. Unlike her sleepy girlfriend she could see the jaws dropping at the curse word that had slipped from the small girls mouth so easily.

"Sorry hime. Didn't mean to wake you." Coco said softly as she kissed her shorter girlfriends hair as the smaller girl opened her eyes to glare up at her taller girlfriend.

"Meanie." Ruby grumbled glaring slightly before she saw that she was in the infirmary with what looked like half the school there. With a small yelp she shot up and nearly tumbled off of Coco's lap before the taller girl grabbed and steadied her, keeping the girl on her lap.

"Easy babe. You managed to heal up most of the wounds but you're still going to be a bit sore and tender for a while." Coco said her arms wrapped around Ruby's waist and holding the girl on her lap gently, her purse and Ruby scythe in compact form on the hospital bed they were sitting on beside Coco's legs.

"I used my semblance for healing again? What happened?" Ruby asked confused and causing everyone but Coco and Yang to stare at her worried and surprised.

"You…don't remember?" Velvet asked twisting her ears slightly in worry as she looked at the girl who's the same age as her but doesn't look it. Did she have amnesia? If so the rabbit girl would never forgive herself. Ruby was only hurt because of her after all.

"I never remember what happens after using my semblance to heal myself. The strain it puts on my mind causes it to shut down and reboot for lack of a better way to put it, which gets rid of some of my recent memories. Usually just the memories of how I got injured enough to use my healing ability since it's generally something traumatizing." Ruby explained causing many to gape at how mature she sounded about it before she yawned slightly and snuggled into Coco who kissed her forehead again with a smile on her face.

"It also leaves me rather sleepy while my Aura recharges." Ruby said nuzzling her face into Coco's neck while the coffee addict didn't seem to mind a bit. In fact Coco looked like she enjoyed it.

"You can go back to sleep dear, I'll make sure they keep quiet." Coco said glaring around the room pointedly but just as she said that the room began to shake, causing Coco to grab her purse and hold Ruby close protectively.

"The hell?!" Yang shouted as everyone braced themselves, only Coco and possibly Ruby hearing the shout of 'Ceres Potter' that accompanied the apparent earth quake which had Ruby grabbing her scythe. Before anyone could do anything a glowing white portal appeared just in front of Ruby and Coco, sucking them both in as Velvet and Nora jumped forward to grab their friends.

"Coco/Ruby!" They two shouted as they both tried to grab their respective friends and were sucked into the portal as well, Ren and Yatsuhashi grabbing onto them and being sucked in at the last second. The others who had lunged for those sucked into the portal crashing into the bed, wall, or each other as the portal closed with nary a trace except a small burn mark on the floor where it had been.

"The hell?" Coco demanded, copying Yang, as she landed gracefully on her feet with her pocketbook held defensively in front of her body ready for use, and Ruby being held close to the fashionista's chest protectively.

"Where are we?" Nora asked as she, Yatsu, Velvet and Ren landed behind Coco and Ruby confused but with their weapons held at the ready just in case as they stood in a near diamond formation. Ruby was in her girlfriends arm, looking smaller than ever and holding the still compact scythe in her arms like it was a teddy bear… which only added to her cuteness.

"Coco put me down! I can help find out what's going on." Ruby said wide awake and squirming slightly as she glared around the room, blinking at the sight of the kids and teenagers in the strange outfits sitting at long tables staring at the group.

"Your aura is still weak from healing yourself earlier Ruby so just let me protect you until you're back to full strength." Coco said tightening her one armed hold on her tiny girlfriend as she glared at the old man with the long beard in front of them. She remembered him clearly…and she knew he was the one to summon them.

"Excuse me but how did you all get here? The Goblet should have summoned Ceres Potter, the missing daughter of two of my professors." The old man Coco knew to be Dumbledore asked eyeing the girls of the group aside from Velvet almost hungrily. Coco and Ruby both tensed almost unnoticeable at the name he said, Coco having told her smaller girlfriend about her past and real name almost a full year ago when Coco had been angry and a bit depressed on the birthday she shared with her arrogant twin brother the so called 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"You've got the wrong people then, and we'd like to go back to where you took us from. None of us are named Ceres and none of us are named Potter either." Ren spoke up with his Storm Flowers held at the ready in case any of the strange people he didn't know tried to attack one of their group. He was sure that Coco and Yatsuhashi could protect themselves just fine but Ruby was just recently recovered from a lethal strike and was still weak, Nora was too reckless to be on her own and Velvet was just too shy and usually timid to attack someone unless her friends were in danger. He didn't even know what Velvet's weapon was or if she had it on hand! All she had out was her strange camera!

"We should really get Ruby back to the school med bay. The head nurse wanted to make sure she was fully healed after what happened." Velvet said softly, bouncing on her heels lightly and holding her camera in her hands, causing many people to stare at her rabbit ears which made her shrink down slightly even as she glanced worriedly towards the tiny eighteen year old curled up in her leaders arm.

"It's okay Vel. Using my semblance for healing leaves me a bit weak and my aura depleted but my body fully healed. There aren't any adverse effects of the stabbing or anything like that except my weak Aura and slight temporary memory loss." Ruby said twisting around slightly in Coco's arms to smile at the rabbit Faunus over Coco's shoulder. The fashionista took this time to tighten her grip on her smol girlfriend.

"Good now where are we?" Yatsuhashi asked holding his large sword at the ready and causing a few people to gape at his massive size and massive weapon. He couldn't blame them… it wasn't everyday a person saw seven feet of solid muscle holding a sword almost as large as he was.

"Looks like a school given all the kids and the fact that the old crossdresser mentioned professors." Ruby said cheerfully, earning snorts of amusements from her Beacon friends and gasps or shouts of anger from those who understood what she said amongst the apparent students. A few of the adults and teens were laughing about it though they looked like they were from a different place or school.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT?!" A red haired woman screamed at Ruby, making Velvet yelp and cover her ears.

"LOWER YOUR VOICE YOU HAG! Velvet has sensitive ears!" Coco _roared_ back at the woman she recognized as her birth mother who had abandoned her, before the coffee addict lowered her voice for her shy teammates benefit.

"You were louder than she was!" Ruby said looking at Coco amused even as she and Velvet both rubbed their ears. Velvet because of her sensitive hearing and Ruby because she was literally in Coco's arms near the taller girls mouth when Coco yelled back at the woman. Coco was easily twice as loud as the red head, much to most of the 'school's obvious shock and surprise.

"Oops? Sorry Velvet. Sorry hime-chan." Coco said with a sheepish smile as she glanced back at Velvet who was grimacing but gave her a small smile in return to show that there were no hard feelings.

It was Dumbledore who caused Coco to stop smiling and tense, ready to deploy her Gatling gun in a seconds notice which made the others tense as well. If the old man made one wrong move she'd kill him and wouldn't lose much if any sleep over it. She left this life and that name behind _years_ ago.

"I'm sorry for the confusion but one of you must be Ceres Potter, the goblet would not have summoned you otherwise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Don't look at me. My name is Ruby Summer Rose, not Ceres Potter. I'm a first year at Beacon, leader of Team RWBY and girlfriend of this fashionable goofball. My weapon's name is Crescent Rose." Ruby said glaring at the old man and one of her hands reaching for her scythe's changing mechanism in case the man tried anything. She didn't like the way he was eyeing her and the other girls.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina, a member of Team CFVY and I doubt I'm the one you're looking for. You're looking for a human and I'm a Faunus…" Velvet said timidly when she heard the whispers and mutters amongst everyone, half of which were about her. Sometimes she hated her enhanced senses.

"Faunus?" The old man questioned confused by the term and causing those from Remnant to look at him surprised but not lower their guard.

"Guess you don't get many Faunus around here. It means that she's a human with animal traits, a rabbit in her case. The traits differ for each Faunus and it depends partly on what type of Faunus they are and most Faunus have enhanced senses like hearing and smell and can even see in the dark! I know a nice but quiet girl who has cat ears. Then there's that weird boy from Vacuo who's a monkey Faunus and literally has a Monkey's tail. Then there's Velvet who's a rabbit Faunus and has those really cute and cool rabbit ears!" Ruby said happily and causing Velvet to go bright red and hide her face behind her ears at them being called cute which made her teammates chuckle.

"Should I get jealous hime-chan?" Coco asked teasingly as she snickered at her shy teammates action, earning a mischievous grin and kiss on the cheek from Ruby.

"Yep! I'm going to steal her away and hope she's not addicted to shopping and making me a living dress up doll like you are!" Ruby said causing Velvet to blush deeper while Coco laughed loudly at this but didn't waver her gaze at all.

"Sorry but it's so much fun to dress you up, especially in that maid uniform for Halloween last year! The amount of people I had to brain with my purse means that they thought you looked as ravishing as I did." Coco said causing Ruby to blush brightly and hide her face in Coco's shoulder as she pounded her tiny fists against her girlfriend playfully, not using her full strength while the older looking girl laughed harder but still kept her guard and purse up.

"Oooh! You should dress Ruby up in a sloth costume! She would look adorable! Hi! I'm Nora Valkyrie, a first year at Beacon and member of Team JNPR and one of Ruby's friends! This is my weapon Magnhild!" Nora said waving happily at everyone and causing them to stare at her and the large hammer she was wielding easily.

"Lie Ren, Nora's childhood friend. A first year at Beacon, member of Team JNPR and one of Ruby's friends. These are my weapons, Storm Flowers." Ren said stoically as he eyed them all with his magenta eyes.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi. Member of Team CFVY, friends with Velvet and protector of Velvet, Coco, and Ruby as well. She is friend of Velvet, precious to Coco. I shall protect her." Yatsuhashi said nodding at them as he kept a hand on his sword handle, standing at his leader's back protectively.

"I'm Coco Adel. Leader of second year Team CFVY, fashion expert of Beacon, and the girlfriend to this adorable squirt." Coco said smirking as she adjusted Ruby in her arm pointedly and earning a pout from the small girl.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The old man said grandly to them even as he eyed the three human girls.

"Where are we?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"A magic castle in Scotland." A young man said snorting slightly.

"This is a castle?" Ruby asked randomly as she eyed the old stone walls, not seeming to have noticed the witchcraft and wizardry part.

"Why yes it is why do you-"

"Nora do the chant!" Ruby said grinning as she perked up suddenly and spun her head around to her grinning friend who had noticed the same thing.

"Can't Ruby! You dethroned me in that food fight!" Nora said pouting slightly at her friend who blinked before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well sing along with me! You do it better!" Ruby said causing Nora to grin and they both took a deep breath.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" The two hyper huntresses sang in unison, causing their friends to snicker or outright laugh.

"Grim Damnitt Ruby." Ren said amused and causing the Hunters and Huntresses in training to laugh or snicker harder.

"What!? She wasn't going to say it unless I got her to sing it with me and this is like the perfect moment to do it!" Ruby said grinning at the pink eyed martial artist.

"Babe can't you have waited until we knew for sure or not that they're a threat?" Coco asked amused and earning a perky 'nope' from the girl in her arm.

"So can you send us home now? Ren, Nora, and I have combat class in like, ten or so minutes, and Professor Goodwitch will kill us if we're late…and somehow I don't think she'll accept being sucked through a portal to another place as a good excuse." Ruby asked turning her head to look at the old man who was a bit amused at their teachers ironic name, something the students at Slytherin near them seemed to notice as well given their snickers.

"I'm sorry but one of you has to be adopted, perhaps by blood, because the portal would not have summoned you had you not been born Ceres Potter." The old man said causing Velvet and Yatsuhashi both to glance at their leader before darting their eyes away before anyone could notice.

She had told them once that she had been found and adopted by her new parents as a little girl when she ran from abusive relatives after her real parents abandoned her to them.

Could Coco be the one that the old man was obsessed with? If so then they'd have to be on guard constantly.

No one got near their leader and friend without one hell of a fight!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Well here's an easy way to solve this…how old would this Ceres girl be right now?" Coco asked after a moment of tense silence in the hall as she looked at Dumbledore and the others.

"Fourteen. Her birthday is on July 31st. She's the older of a set of fraternal twins." The red haired woman Coco recognized as her birthmother said immediately.

"Well then you have the wrong people. All of us but Ren and Nora are eighteen. Those two are seventeen." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders and causing everyone to blink at her.

"But you barely look fifteen!" A bushy haired girl said causing Ruby to sigh slightly.

"Yeah I know, I act like it too most of the time but that's just for shock value…and cause being childish is fun. Being a grownup sucks…I'll explain it again, I have speed as my semblance which speeds up time around my body while also making my body age slower than normal. It was hell trying to get into any of the fighting schools when I looked like I was two when I was actually five. My mind is normally younger than my body looks, about twelve or so if I had to wager a guess, but I'm smart and can act mature if I want or need to." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders again with a grin on her face, causing Coco to chuckle.

"And it helps that you like to cuddle and being so small makes that easier to do." Coco said causing Ruby to blush and scowl, punching her girlfriends shoulder gently.

"So time must move differently between Remnant and…this…Hogwarts place. Which means that one of us could be the descendant of the Ceres girl you were attempting to get your paws on. Wait…using that logic…oh crap we could have been gone from Beacon for months or years by now!" Velvet said her eyes widening as she realized that and causing all of the students to look shocked and promptly begin freaking.

"Oh man is Goodwitch going to kill us!" Ruby groaned causing a chuckle to be heard as the portal reopened.

"You'll find that I won't hold you accountable for something outside of your control." Goodwitch herself said walking through the portal with a rope around her waist. Looking around for a minute she narrowed her eyes at the people staring at her shocked before nodding deftly and yanking the rope twice. She got two yanks in return before a bunch of other people came through the portal.

"Fox!" Velvet said happily rushing over to her blind teammate.

"Nora! Ren! Are you two alright?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha dashed for their teammates.

"Sis how are you doing?" Yang asked rushing towards Ruby who was still in Coco's arms, Weiss and Blake on her heels.

"We're fine. We haven't even been here an hour though…how did you get here so quickly?" Ruby asked amazed and not fighting it as her sister picked her up out of Coco's arms and hugged her gently, despite the hug looking like it was a hard one.

"An hour? You've all been gone from Beacon for more than a week." Blake said frowning as she glanced at her teacher, ensuring that she was fine before she pulled out her weapons and stood guard with Weiss.

"So what exactly is this place?" Jaune asked even as he held his sword at the ready, eyeing everyone in the hall as the portal closed.

"It's a magical castle in what seems to be another reality given how time moves slower here!" Ruby piped up cheerfully before pouting up at her sister.

"Coco wouldn't let me down so I could help find out what was going on but will you set me down Yang?" Ruby asked causing Yang to pretend to think about it for a minute.

"Let's see…set you down and risk you getting injured…or keep you in my arms where I can protect you like a good big sister?" Yang asked rhetorically with a smirk on her face.

"You do remember that I'm older than you right?" Ruby asked her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"You don't look nor act it most of the time, therefore I am the big sister and it's my sacred duty to protect my cute innocent little sister." Yang said grinning and causing Ruby and Coco to both snort.

"Innocent my ass. You have no clue what she can do when she gets' in that mood." Coco said smirking widely and causing Ruby to blush and scowl.

"Shut it Coco! You do know Yang will kill you once she finds out what all you've done to me right?" Ruby asked smirking slightly and causing Coco to blanch, making Yang blink before her grip tightened on her sister.

"She's done what to you Ruby?" Yang asked the air around her beginning to heat up as she glared at Coco.

"Yang if you're going to go super sayan then put me down first. I don't want you setting me on fire again." Ruby said casually, earning wide eyed looks from everyone but Coco and Yang.

"She set you on fire?!" Pyrrha asked/demanded looking horrified and causing Ruby to blink.

"More than once but it's okay. My aura shields all but my cloths from it and my cloths have been fireproof since I was two. Heck I've set myself on fire before from going too fast for too long…wait is that setting myself on fire or is that just self-combustion?" Ruby asked confused and causing her friends to stare at her wide eyed.

"Self-combustion means you blow up, babe. Setting yourself on fire is different." Coco said not fazed in the slightest although she smiled a little at how worried her small girlfriends friends were.

"Thanks Co." Ruby said nodding her head in understanding.

Goodwitch, despite looking slightly worried about this herself, was the one to bring everyone back on track as she glared at who she guessed was the man in charge.

"So mind explaining _why_ exactly eight of my students were kidnapped? One of whom was still under medical supervision from being stabbed in the lungs?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Stabbed in the lungs?! Let me see immediately so that I can heal them!" A rather plump but kind woman said worriedly as she stood up and made her way towards them, she froze when half the students pointed their weapons at her.

"I'm _fine_! Healing myself like I had heals me fully. It just leaves me a bit weak for a little while." Ruby said pouting slightly while Coco glared down the medi-witch. She wouldn't open fire unless the woman gave her reason too but she wouldn't let _anyone_ get close to her little girlfriend until she knew for sure they didn't mean her harm.

"No one I don't trust gets close to her without going through _me_ first." Coco growled out glaring at the medi-witch before cutting her eyes pointedly to her former family and the headmaster.

"And if you make it past her you have to get through _us_ next." Jaune said as he stepped in front of Yang and Ruby protectively, his shield and sword in a ready position and his team making a diamond formation around Ruby.

"Then you'd have to get past Weiss and I. Weiss is her school partner for the next four years and they get along rather well…I'm her teammate and friend…and I'm protective of my friends." Blake said holding Gambol Shroud in a ready stance, standing to Yang's southwest in between Pyrrha and Ren while Weiss was at the northwest in between Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Eh she means a lot to Coco and protects Velvet so that means I'm on her side too. I may be blind but I can still do a damn good job of fighting." Fox said staring unseeingly as he walked over and took a place at Yang's Southeast in between Nora and Ren.

"She is small…protect Velvet and means much to Coco. I protect her." Yatsuhashi said standing at the northeast in between Nora and Jaune with his sword in a defensive position. They effectively surrounded Yang and Ruby so that no one could get a clean shot in at the two.

"And if any of you have the bright idea of going after Coco you have to deal with me first…if she doesn't kick your behinds first that is." Velvet said standing at Coco's back with a hand on her box and a dark smile on her face.

"You've been saving that up all semester, don't waste em here unless one of us is in immediate danger." Coco said smiling slightly at her partner who pouted slightly but nodded.

"Of course if _any_ of you try to attack one of _my_ students you have to deal with me first and foremost…and unlike my students I'm fully trained with several years of experience under my belt." Goodwitch said although she didn't have her crop in a set stance yet, instead it was loosely held in her hand.

"And despite what most people believe due to how young I look I'm quite capable of protecting myself." Ruby said pouting slightly and earning a snort from one of the adults.

"Obviously not if you were stabbed in the lungs." A guy with black hair and grey eyes said making Ruby scowl at him.

"He stabbed me from behind while I was distracted and he had been unconscious for several minutes before that! Besides Coco brained him with her Purse of Death almost immediately." Ruby said glaring slightly at him and causing him to blink slightly.

"Purse of Death?" The man Coco recognized as her 'godfather' Sirius echoed earning a feral smirk from the girl in question.

"Enough of this! Why have six of my students been kidnapped?!" Goodwitch demanded flicking her riding crop and causing the doors to the large hall to slam shut, stopping a greasy haired guy from slipping out of the hall.

"The Goblet of Fire summoned one Ceres Potter that has been missing since she was five. Her parents and family have been missing her dearly and the Goblet summoned her to participate in the Tournament." Dumbledore said earning a derisive snort from Coco.

"Somehow I doubt that her so called family missed her as much as you make it seem." Coco said glaring at the old man who smiled at her.

"And how would you know that young lady… Coco wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked causing Coco to look at Goodwitch out the corner of her eye. Said blond teacher walked over and began whispering to Coco so that only a Faunus could hear.

"You know about them Ms. Adel?" Goodwitch asked softly earning a slight huff from Coco.

"I'm the one they're looking for. Was blood adopted when I was seven after running from abusive assholes that were my maternal aunt and uncle in law after my former parents abandoned me for my twin. My magic must have taken me to Remnant." Coco whispered back causing Blake and Velvet to turn and look at her wide eyed before Coco looked at them and nodded ever so slightly to the rest of the Beacon students.

"Your girlfriend know?" Goodwitch asked raising a single eyebrow at the fashionista.

"Told her last year on what's my original birthday." Coco muttered earning a nod from the blond professor.  
"What makes you think we don't miss our daughter?! Of course I miss my baby girl!" Lily Potter said looking tearful at this and causing Coco to snort slightly before sighing, well no more use in denying it and besides. It's about time to let them know just how much they fucked up all those years ago.  
"Cause if you missed her as much as you claim you'd recognize her anywhere no matter what right?" Coco asked moving one hand up to her glasses.

"Of course! What kind of mother would I be if I didn't recognize my own daughter?!" Lily said dramatically and making Coco sneer.

"A bad one, which you are anyways considering the fact that you _abandoned_ me to _**abusive magic hating muggle!**_ Isn't that right?" Here Coco paused as she took off her shades and glared straight into a shocked Lily's eyes as she spat the next word like it was poison.

" _Mother."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and RWBY crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What?!" That one word was shouted by more than a few people, making Velvet cover her ears while Blake winced.

"Oh but don't worry. I have a new set of parents that were much better than you ever were. Even better is that I don't have any arrogant bratty bullying siblings like him." Coco said smirking darkly as she glared towards her 'twin' who was gaping at her shocked.

"Besides, like I said earlier. My name is Coco Adel not Ceres Potter." Coco said putting her shades back on.

"B-But my baby girl is only fourteen!" The red head said tearfully.

"Tch. Like I told you, time passes faster back home than it does here. I'm not a baby much less _yours_." Coco said sneering at the Potters while Ruby was staring at Coco worriedly.

"You aren't part of my life anymore, and I'm glad for that. Now I don't care about whatever stupid thing you dragged me back here for. I'm returning to _my_ time _,_ with my friends, to my _home."_ Coco said turning her back to them as she walked back to her friends.

"Stupefy!" A male's voice casted behind her, causing the other Beacon students and Goodwitch to shout warnings. Those with semblances that would help trying to throw a shield up in front of Coco who spun around and raised her bag before freezing when there was a flash of red and a flurry of rose petals.

"I don't think so." Ruby said growling as she stood in front of Coco, rose petals trailing off of her and her scythe out to full form as she deflected the blast of red light.

"That's my _girlfriend_ you're attacking. Try it again and you'll see just what me and Crescent Rose here can do." Ruby said, her silver eyes glowing slightly as she glared at the adults, especially the hazel eyed male with the piece of wood in his hand.

"Is that a scythe?!" One girl at the red and gold table asked shrilly earning a bright smile.

"Yep and she's a high impact snipe rifle!" Ruby said smiling happily and earning confused looks from most of the Hall while a few were wide eyed and staring at her shocked. The Beacon students were just sighing or giggling at her actions…and tensely watching everyone around them.

"What?" More than one person asked confused earning a sigh from Ruby.

"It's also a gun." Ruby simplified feeling a distinct sense of Deja'vu, earning more confused looks from the students.

"Where did a little girl like you get something that dangerous?!" Lily demanded horrified and earning a feral smirk from the girl.

"Get her? I didn't get her from anywhere or anyone. I made her myself!" Ruby said proudly and earning shocked looks from everyone that didn't know her. Even the purebloods could understand that she made the dangerous looking weapon herself even if they had no clue what a sniper rifle was.

"You are the best at weapons Ruby-hime." Coco agreed with a grin, causing Velvet to look at her leader confused.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you call her 'hime'? I expected you to use French not Japanese when complimenting her." Velvet asked causing Coco to pout slightly while Ruby laughed slightly.

"I speak and understand French fluently, and don't like it when she calls me princess or some similar title in a language I know. I don't know Japanese so she tends to use that when complimenting me or giving me a title she knows I won't like…I find it funny how many different languages she tries to learn just so she can keep calling me princess and watch me try to figure out what she said." Ruby said half grinning at the rabbit over her shoulder while she kept one eye on the adults in front of her.

"I've learned enough of five different language to compliment her in them, it's just easier for me to call her princess in Japanese. She gave up on stopping me a few months ago." Coco said smugly and earning a roll of the eyes from her little girlfriend.

"Only because you threatened to not let me make adjustments or add anything to your Purse of Death for five years if I didn't. I'd rather deal with you calling me princess than have you get killed because I wasn't able to fix or upgrade your weapon." Ruby said scowling slightly back at her girlfriend who gave a sheepish grin at that and rubbed the back of her neck at the looks from her classmates and teacher.

"Yeah probably not my best idea." Coco admitted sheepishly as she scratched her cheek with one finger.

"It's one of your dumbest actually. Just below trying to ride on the back of an Ursa and above flirting with me in front of my dad." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders and causing Coco to grin at the mention of the first one but shiver at the mention of Ruby's dad.

"That was hilarious! Dad and Uncle Qrow kept trying to beat the crap out of you and you were just running almost as fast as Ruby trying to get away from them." Yang said snickering slightly at this and making Coco shiver.

"Don't remind me! They chased me for nearly two days straight!" Coco said looking rather pale.

"Knowing those two I don't doubt it." Glynda said vaguely amused at the second years reaction.

"Probably didn't help that Ms. Rose is the baby of her family, and the cute one, so naturally they're more protective." Glynda said smirking slightly while Ruby whined and dashed over to pout at the blond woman.

"I'm not a baby and I'm not cute!" Ruby whined pouting and causing Glynda to snicker quietly as the others from Remnant laughed or cooed at Ruby.

"You're the youngest out of the two of us sis, so you are the family baby, and you are the cutest Beacon student." Yang said laughing and making Ruby pout at her instead.

"She's telling the truth. There's even an underground poll on the cutest girls in Beacon with Ruby ranking number 1." Juane said shrugging his shoulders and causing Killing Intent to pour from Yang and Coco by the barrel loads while more subtle KI was coming from Goodwitch. It was the twin question from Coco and Yang that had most of the Beacon Students present wincing and worried for their fellow students safety once they got back to the school.

"Who dares think of my little sister/hime-chan like that?"


End file.
